


A Rose in Bloom

by RedFox13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ezio visits with Leonardo and gets patched up after a night of assassin shenanigans.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 55





	A Rose in Bloom

When was it he first realized he was in love? Was it the first time he embraced him as warmly as an old friend? Or was it when he watched him light up as he excitedly showed off his many paintings and inventions. Ezio was too distracted in that moment to really recall, he was too busy getting lost in a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

They were so close now, their foreheads touching and just a breath of air between them. A soft warm hand found its way under Ezio's hood and brushed it aside. The same hand cupped the back of his head as their lips brushed together. The first kiss was soft and gentle, Ezio let out a blissful sigh. It had been too long since he'd last seen his dear Leo. He wrapped his arms around the frame of the smaller man as he pulled him into his lap. The couch they were sitting on creaked from the sudden shift in weight. Leonardo knelt over him now, his cheeks flushing red, his eyes smiling brightly.

Their lips met again, Ezio tasted of sweet red wine and Leo of strong coffee. Ezio opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as Leo's long blonde bangs fell onto his face. The room was quiet except for the sound of their hearts and breaths mixing into a strange rhythm. Off in the distance the clock tower tolled loudly, the noise of the street trickled in through the window. It was evening and the merchants of Florence were closing up shop for the day.

A sudden loud pounding on the door startled them both. Leonardo slid off of Ezio's lap and hurriedly straightened himself out. Ezio pulled up his hood and ducked out the nearby window. "I'll be back, mio caro." He called softly over his shoulder. "OPEN UP, BY ORDER OF THE FLORENTINE GUARD!!" A man gruffly called as he pounded on the door again. Leonardo rushed to the door to open it before the guard got impatient and broke it down. By now he was very familiar with the scarlet and black uniform of the city guard, they harassed him at all hours over stupid things, he was an easy target for their bullying. 

The beady eyed man standing before him wore a stern scowl as well as a saber. "Are you Leonardo Da Vinci?" He barked. Great, he we go again, Leonardo thought. "Si, how may I help you?" He answered with a fake smile. "You've been seen consorting with an enemy if the city!" The guard said bluntly. "You must be mistaken, I've not had any visitors today. In fact I've been busy working on an order for Messer Lorenzo de Medici." Leonardo said as he gestured to a portrait that sat half finished on his easel. "Then why did someone report to us they saw the assassin at your door?" The guard narrowed his eyes at him in a glare. "They're obviously trying to trick you for the reward. The assassin has quite the bounty on his head, enough to make any man rich." Leonardo replied.

At this the guard grumbled under his breath. "No one makes fools of the city guard! You may go, but don't go looking for trouble!" Without even waiting for him to leave Leonardo promptly shut the door in his face. He didn't get beaten this time, but he was still unnerved both by Ezio's kisses and the guard's harshness. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he walked over to his kitchenette and brewed himself a pot of strong coffee. Sitting down at his desk with a pencil in one hand and a clay mug in the other he resumed a drawing he was working on earlier.

He had begun a rather intricate sketch of a human arm, every muscle, tendon, nerve, and blood vessel was carefully detailed. Once completed he was going to give it to a local school that taught medicine. The candle on his desk flickered in the cool evening breeze as he sat working, he was so focused in his task that the night had passed him by without him realizing. The sun was just beginning to rise when he heard a gentle tapping at his door.

He dropped everything and nearly ran to the door, there was only one person who would visit at this hour. Ezio leaned against the wall by his door, his snowy white robes were splattered with blood and soaking wet. His hood had been pushed back, his dark hair was plastered to his face and his cheeks were flushed red from running. His normally brown eyes shown golden in the dim light. Before he could even muster a greeting Leo was ushering him through the door. "Mio Dio! Ezio! You're covered in blood! What on earth did you do last night?!"

Ezio gave his best innocent smile, "Oh, not much really. Chased a messenger, took care of a corrupt official and a few guards, got shot off a roof and landed in the river." Leonardo frowned at his answer, "Ezio, you shouldn't take your brushes with danger so lightly. One day you will get seriously hurt." Ezio reached over and grabbed Leo's hand. "Forgive me. I don't mean to worry you so." He said softly as he kissed his knuckles.

How could he stay angry with that face gazing sweetly at him. Leonardo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, come stand by the fire and let's get these wet clothes off." Ezio began fumbling with the leather straps of his armor, his bracers, greaves, and chest piece came off easily to sit lined up by the fireplace. His right spaulder however didn't want to come off, Leonardo tugged at it from behind and his hands came away smeared with red. A grunt and a hard tug from Ezio and it finally came off, the wooden shaft of an arrow and iron arrowhead came with it.

"Ezio, why didn't you say you were hurt?" Leonardo was wide eyed as hurried for his medicine chest. "I didn't realize... I thought it was only one arrow..." He mumbled sheepishly. Leonardo rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. "This is why I worry for you." He sighed as Ezio tugged off his robes. He paused his scolding momentarily as his eyes were met with a pleasant view, Ezio stood in just his breeches at the fireplace with a sluggish trickle of blood flowing from his shoulders. He gave a mischievous grin when he saw Leonardo's wandering stare. "You like what you see?" Ezio asked in amusement.

Leonardo's face turned pink and he cleared his throat. "Yes, that arrow didn't puncture very deep. You likely won't need stitches." He replied as he forced himself to focus on his task. Ezio laughed quietly, of course he would play it off. With a delicate touch he carefully cleaned the wound and packed gauze into it before wrapping his shoulder to hold it in place. Ezio had to admire his skill, though he wasn't a doctor he could easily put the best of them to shame.

"There, all done." Leonardo said as he stepped away to wash his hands. "Now, I'm sure you're exhausted. You can stay here and rest for a while, I have a bed upstairs." His voice drifted across the workshop. Ezio turned around to face him when he returned. Pulling him close he wrapped his arms around him and planted a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for being so good to me." Ezio whispered into his ear. "Perhaps next time I visit I should bring you some new drawing pencils or some roses. Maybe both?"

"Ezio, sei la mia rosa." Leonardo replied as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Ezio felt his face flush and Leonardo laughed softly. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said as he took his hand and led him upstairs. In the loft above the workshop was a simple bed and a dresser for Leo's clothes. Leonardo walked up to the bed and pulled the maroon colored covers down. Ezio sat on the bed and gave a grateful sigh as he sunk into the mattress. Once he got comfortable Leonardo pulled the blankets up to cover him. "Rest well, Ezio." He smiled as he turned to walk away. 

It was then that Ezio idly wondered where he was going to sleep. He looked just as exhausted as he did. "You know there's room for one more if you'd like?" He said quietly. Leonardo froze in his tracks, his heart skipping a beat. "Are you sure you want me to?" He asked nervously. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ezio grinning sweetly back at him. How could he say no to the puppy eyes he was giving? Walking back to the bed he began tugging off his outer layer of clothes, just leaving a shirt and his pants. Sitting on the other side he crawled under the blankets. The warmth from Ezio's body had already seeped into the mattress making it pleasantly comfortable as he laid down. He felt himself slowly melting as Ezio rolled onto his side and tucked his arm around him. He could feel the calm, steady beat of his heart as the assassin pressed himself up against him.

He felt so safe and secure in Ezio's embrace, but deep down part of him was screaming to get up, say no to this. Maybe it was his paranoia? Maybe it was getting beaten senseless when he got thrown in jail? What would happen if they were discovered? The thought of his Ezio hanging from the gallows made his heart pound frantically. The arm holding him held him tighter. "It's alright, amore mio." Ezio whispered into his ear. How could he know what he was thinking? Rolling over he laid on his back, he blushed when the assassin placed a tired kiss to his cheek. "Rest well, Leo." He mumbled. With a tired yawn he closed his eyes. Moments later Ezio was sleeping soundly. Willing his chattering mind to come to a pause he let himself drift off to sleep.

.....................

When Ezio woke Leonardo was still sleeping next to him. The afternoon sun was pouring in through the bedroom window, a halo of light was playing with his hair and his eyes fluttered as he dreamed. With a warm smile Ezio leaned over and kissed his forehead before untangling himself from the blankets. Creeping downstairs he slipped into his robes and armed himself. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a sealed, and thankfully dry, codex page.

Returning upstairs he slipped it under Leonardo's pillow for him to find later. As much as he wanted to just stay there and enjoy this moment of peace, he couldn't. He was an assassin, an angel of death that brought justice to the wicked, and his work had no end. Pulling his hood up he gave one last glance to his sleeping lover before moving to the window and climbing to the rooftops above.


End file.
